Has the world gone crazy?
by Isa-Lightwood
Summary: Another time travel story, but a REALLY funny one with grocery raids, fake weddings, and mannequin impersonations. 1/362 3/4 2/5 86/60 83/84 23/35. Chapter 12: The wedding is finally here! And is Stella JEALOUS that Dustin likes Jana?
1. Prologue

All the possibilities

A story by CandyforniaGurl851

Summary: 11 kids travel to the past from 2035, and they're sector V's kids! (Yes, it's another one of _those_, but I could NOT resist writing this!) But what happens when their kids don't have a care in the world and rely on luck? Contains the usual 1/362, 3/4, 2/5, 86/60, 83/84 plus 23/35, 363/OC, Paddy/OC, Tommy/OC, Mushi/Joey

I think this is the first to have Bartie and Virginia's, Paddy's, Tommy's, and Harvey's kids all in the main cast, WOOHOO!

Most of my things in the future KND are my idea.

I will never own KND, YouTube, iPhones/iPods/the Apple Company, or Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

**The sector V treehouse, it's still in the same place, but it's all future-y now  
Wednesday, July 11, 2035  
3:45 p.m.**

9 kids were in the main room of the old sector V treehouse. A blond boy and a brunette boy (who had the same shaggy bowl-cut hairstyle) were playing video games, mostly zombie or wrestling video games. A blond girl was playing with her light blond hair in front of a mirror on the wall. An Asian girl was reading a book (*cough*acheesyromancenovel*cough*) on a chair in the corner. A red haired girl, a black haired girl, and a girl with her hair in pigtails were in front of black haired girl's laptop, watching videos on YouTube, and a boy in a denim jacket was playing Yipper with an auburn haired boy.

A boy wearing blue came in the front door.

"I can't believe you guys skipped school today! I had to cover for all of you!" blue boy, whose name was Wilbur, exclaimed.

"Chill out, man," pigtail girl, whose name was Alyssa, shook her head.

"We were, um, sick today?" Jana, the blond girl, said nervously.

"What she said," the bowl cut boys said in unison without stopping their game. The blond boy's name is Dustin and the brunette boy's name is Nick.

"Yeah, we had to drag ourselves out of bed." The black haired girl, Stella, said defensively, even if she was lying.

"The kids next door are good kids, not criminals!" Wilbur glanced at all of them.

"I'm pretty sure it's not our job to be total goody-goodies," the Asian, Kara, responded.

"Yeah, that's the irritating kids from down the street's job," Nick added.

"Hey, we heard your girlfriend dumped you today! Tell us the whole story!" Stella tried to sound interested, but she just wanted to change the subject (and get more gossip).

"Who's his girlfriend?" Jason, the auburn haired boy, asked Alyssa.

"He has three girlfriends: Bianca, Katie, and Mika. But he likes Katie best, I think."

"Ho-kayyyy,"

"I do not have three girlfriends, and no one got dumped today!" Wilbur rubbed his temples.

"How about Bob Yang and June Lee? Are they still together?" Kara asked, slightly panicked. Dustin raised an eyebrow. "What? They're also in the Japanese people club!"

"If you ever need girl advice, ask the expert," Ryan, denim jacket guy, paused dramatically. "Me,"

"Yeah, Ryan, you're a _real _ladies man; at the dance last year every single girl ran away from you," the redhead, Cassandra, said sarcastically.

"It's not like any _boy _went near _you_, Kuh-san-druh," Ryan muttered,

"It's not like I want them to go near me, boys are so stupid," Cassandra shrugged.

"Wow, you're just like your mom, aren't you? Scary and hates people who never did anything," Ryan said smugly.

"Huh-low, my mom has her reasons. And many restraining orders. _But,_ she didn't leave my family to go to the Bahamas or wherever,"

"My mom didn't go to the Bahamas!"

"Well then, Jamaica!"

"She left, but she calls twice a year, on my birthday and Christmas,"

"_Gee_, she is _such_ a_ great_ mom, isn't she? She went on a permanent vacation with her friends-"

"At least my mom _has _friends, and enough money to go to another country,"

"Arguing is not good for your hair!" Jana interrupted.

Just then, a girl with dishwater blond hair sloppily tied in a ponytail came in carrying a silver device that looked like an iPhone.

"I HAVE IT! I FINALLY HAVE IT!" Jasmine, the girl with the box, was jumping hyperly. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the very insane Jasmine.

"What is it? Some magical calculator?" Alyssa asked.

"Is that a machine that organizes anything?" Kara suggested.

"I know, we can order food from anywhere!" Cassandra crossed her fingers. "Fooooood,"

"No, we can order _decorative soaps_ from anywhere!" Jana stood beside Jasmine and jumped too.

"It's an online dating service. Wilbur could use it," Dustin said.

"No, no, no, no, and definitely no, but Wilbur could totally use it, he's hopeless when it comes to love."

"OKAY, just tell us what that thing is," Wilbur interrupted.

"A TIME MACHINE!"

"Okay, I'm not interested anymore," Wilbur turned away from Jasmine. "I'm 99.8 percent sure it doesn't work."

"Those things come in the mail now?" Stella asked.

"It's not from the mail, I made it!" Jasmine announced.

"Are you serious?" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Cassandra echoed.

"Yeah, I tried it last night and I was in 1943."

"Wow, that must be really cool," Dustin whispered to Stella. Stella nodded.

"I wonder if we can go to medieval times and play capture the princess in a real castle!" Stella wondered.

"Or battles with real swords!" Dustin suggested. Stella hi-fived him.

"Can I be the princess?" Jana questioned.

"Sure ya can, Jan," Stella put her hand on Jana's blond head.

"You can be the lady-in-waiting," Jana put her arm around Stella.

"You guys wanna try it?" Jasmine turned on the time machine.

"YEAH!" Everyone except Wilbur shouted.

"I'm still sure it doesn't work!" Wilbur shouted over everyone else's buzz.

Jasmine's machine (sort of) spit out a violet portal.

"WHOA!" everyone said in unison.

"WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?" Jasmine yelled. Dustin and Stella volunteered.

Dustin ran and jumped into the portal, with Stella right behind him. But, instead of being in another time, they jumped through it and landed with a thud.

"GET OFF ME!" Dustin said.

"You think I _planned_ to fall there?" Stella pointed to a spot on Dustin's leg.

Wilbur walked over to the other side of the portal.

"Jasmine, it didn't work!" he announced.

"Who's that guy?" Dustin asked.

"It might be Wilbur's dad," Stella muttered.

"I am Wilbur!"

"So, you're like, Wilbur Sr.?" Dustin suggested.

"NO, I am the one and only Wilbur!"

"Oh, that's right, you have a child named Wilbur in the future."

"Time travel DOES NOT WORK!"

"That's what we thought, but our friend Jasmine built a machine and were in…2008? What year is this?" Stella said.

"It's 2035!"

"How do you know what year we're from?"

"YOU. ARE. IN. 2035. RIGHT. NOW."

"So, it's 2035 B.C.?" Dustin scratched his head in confusion.

"You guys are so stupid," Wilbur said before giving up.

"He said 'guys', and I'm a girl, in the old times they only called boys 'guys', so this must be 200something." Stella noticed.

Jasmine turned off the machine, showing herself, Cassandra, Jana, Alyssa, Jason, Nick, Ryan, and Kara.

"It's really 2035." Jasmine said sadly. "It didn't work. There were some bugs I need to fix-"

"And that's why you can never time travel, or teleport, or _fly_, or anything that isn't humanly possible," Wilbur grinned smugly.

"Why don't you try?" Jasmine shoved Wilbur the machine

"I don't want to try,"

"Can you guys stop blaming each other?" Jason yelled.

"I'm going home," Jasmine announced. "To fix this totally-not-a-piece-of-junk machine."

"Do whatever you want, but I'm-" Wilbur started to say.

"Why do you have to make her so mad all the time?" Kara asked coldly.

"She thinks she can do anything and everything, just because she's a super genius,"

"Well _you_ think you're smarter than Jasmine."

Jasmine heard everyone interrogating Wilbur, but she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying because the adrenaline inside her was building up.

* * *

**Jasmine's room  
Wednesday, July 11, 2035  
11: 26 p.m.**

Late at night, Jasmine was stil wide awake fixing the bugs in her time machine.

"YES! I found it!" Jasmine said.

Jasmine turned on her machine to see the same violet glow as it was earlier, but she felt happier and prouder seeing the portal now because of the happy feeling that she'd succeeded.

She wasn't just a super genius, she was way much more. She was a machine with heart.

* * *

**The kids (for whoever's confused) **

Wilbur (Wil)

Alyssa (Ally)

Jana (Jan)

Dustin (Dus)

Nicholas (Nick)

Stella (Stel)

Jason (Jace)

Ryan (Ry)

Cassandra (Cassie)

Jasmine (Jaz)

**Guess whose parents are who in a review, I made some seem obvious already, but I might surprise you! Hint: Dustin's parents are the easiest to guess and Jason's parents are the hardest.**

**I have to say Stella's my favorite, and Wilbur's my least favorite.**

**Stella: Yay!**

**Jasmine: (to Wilbur) HA! (to Stella) Good for you Stella!**

**Wilbur: *rubs temples***

Bye, see ya!


	2. Hallelujah! it works!

All the possibilities

By CandyforniaGurl851

**SPECIAL NOTE: if anyone has a main plot/sub plot idea you can submit one, (I'll try my best) because anything could happen (check out the title).**

**Please review, I would really like to know whose child you think is whose**

Gamewizard2008-I know this is, like, the ziilionth time travel story, but I really wanted to write this. And it really is hard to memorize all the kids, isn't it? =/ =)

Number 8.0-interesting guesses. =)

WHMSCheerioBrittany- You really know how to look into it. =)

Britishmexi27-Wilbur is the sectors responsible leader, which is hard because all the other kids (excluding Jasmine who made the time machine) are really carefree. And thank you, I'll try to update again soon! =)

Puppylove98162-Thank you =)

**The kids again **

Wilbur (Wil)

Dustin (Dus)

Stella (Stel)

Nicholas (Nick)

Jana (Jan)

Jasmine (Jaz)

Kara (Kar)

Cassandra (Cass/Cassie)

Ryan (Ry)

Jason (Jace)

Alyssa (Ally)

^ see those 11 kids? I own them, but not their parents.

* * *

**Treehouse  
Thursday, July 12, 2035 (I looked it up, July 12, 2035 is really a Thursday, so the next day is Friday the thirteenth; Mwahahahahahaha!)  
10:20 a.m.**

"GUYS! GUYS! I fixed the time machine!" Jasmine announced.

"Cool, can we try it?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course!"

"Ah still don't think it works," Wilbur said boredly.

"IT WILL WORK, YOU CRAZY SLOB!"

Alyssa, Kara, Ryan, Cassandra, Stella, Dustin, Nick, Jana, and Jason stood in a line (in that order) while Jasmine turned on the machine, which spit out the ever-familiar violet portal.

Everyone jumped into the portal, which had a checkerboard pattern inside.

**U.S.A., dark street at night, 1950something**

The kids landed inside a dumpster.

"Why are we in a dumpster?" Stella asked.

"I can't believe it actually worked," Wilbur exclaimed.

"Get off me!" Dustin demanded.

"Again, you can't _plan_ where to fall, Dustin!"

"I don't _plan_ to be here, so can we _go_?" Jason said sheepishly.

"J-Jasmine, where are we?" Alyssa fixed her brown bangs.

"The 1950s,"

"Cool, a 50s diner!" Ryan pointed to a building across the street

"Ah, the 50s; the bad boy era," Jana retied her shoes.

"Whatever, can we just get a burger or something? I'm starved," Cassandra said impatiently.

PING! Another portal opened and swallowed all the kids.

**U.S.A., New York, 2000s**

The kids appeared in a yellow taxi in New York.

"Your leg-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Where are w-" Nick was interrupted by the taxi driver's scream.

"Who are you? How did you kids get in here?" he said.

"Um, hello, my name is Jasmine, and I'm from 2035,"

"That your address?"

"No, I made a time machine and it just transported us into this taxi,"

"Time machine?" the driver asked.

"We didn't think it would work either," Kara admitted. Kara had landed upside down.

"BUS!" Jana shrieked. The driver dodged the bus very jerkily.

"My name is Bob," the driver stated. And then the kids just vanished.

"WAIT! I WANNA SEE NEW YORK!" Jana complained.

**Opera house, France, 1800s**

The kids landed in seats at the _very_ back, thankfully. Although, unthankfully, Jana was still screaming.

"Why is it whenever we land Stella's heavy butt is on me?" Dustin asked.

"You suck," Stella said while climbing over to a seat beside Jana.

"Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something?" Cassandra suggested.

"I think it's trying to kill me," Dustin stated.

"We know Stella's gonna kill you!" Kara added cheerfully.

"Shush, children!" a lady in front of them said. Then she started grumbling about how children should not be wandering around unsupervised.

"Jasmine, we are so out of here," Jason grabbed the machine.

"Why not? The show is boring but the theater is kinda cool," Jasmine hid the machine.

"Well, there's no deadly car here," Nick sighed.

"Or no Bob the dangerous taxi driver," Jana chimed in.

"I am going to get those children thrown out!" the lady in front told her companions.

"Kay, we can get out of here now," Jasmine speedily typed on the machine.

**India, 1990s**

"Welcome, visitors!" an old Indian man greeted.

"Heh-lo, Sir," Nick said.

"Are we in Bollywood?"

"You are in-"

PING! Another portal swallowed them.

**Back in the treehouse**

"Good, we're back, I need to go to the bathroom," Jason said, already running in the bathroom's direction.

"Sorry I doubted your machine, Jasmine," Wilbur apologized.

"S'okay, I don't think anyone thought it would work, right guys?" she turned to face everyone else. They all looked away, embarrassed, except for Kara who shouted,

"ALWAYS BELIEVE IN THE IMPOSSIBLE!"

Nick picked up a newspaper dated July 13, 2004. "Hey, guys check this out," he said.

**11 mysterious kids appear in back of taxi and claim to be from 2035**

Taxi driver Bob Smith witnessed an amazing phenomenon yesterday at around noon. The 48-year-old man saw a violet flash of light and 11 kids-a boy in a red hat, a girl with dishwater blond hair, a girl with towhead blond hair, an Asian girl, a blond boy, a brunette boy, a red-haired girl, a mahogany-haired boy, a guy in a denim jacket, a girl with black hair, and a girl with brunette hair-appeared in his backseat. The dishwater blond girl said that she built a time machine which transported them into the past. Smith said that they just looked like average ten-year-old kids, but he wonders how they snuck into his taxi and what were the violet light and sucking sound.

"We've made history!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"So we're famous?" Jana grabbed Stella's shoulders and shook her violently.

"That's definitely really cool," Alyssa commented.

**[Screen fades out]**

"Yes, that would be very cool indeed, those children have a lot coming to them…" a mysterious voice said.

"Yes they do, master," a young-sounding voice agreed.

* * *

Obviously there's a villain here. I wanted to add more weird time travel clips, but I wanted to post this right away.

It's really not that hard to guess Dustin and Kara's parents, really.

Hopr to see you all next time!

CandyforniaGurl851


	3. Bad luck on a Friday

All the possibilities  
by CandyforniaGurl851

Welcome to the house of…weirdness

**SOOOOPER DOOOPER PLEASE review on this story. I want to know if people are interested and also some guesses whose kid is whose.**

**Rachpop15- I'm getting to that part! But to make this a smidge less cliché, I have this little bit on what a typical mission for the kids in the future is.**

**MaxandFang101-eyyyyy, you know how I had that story for you before? I'm still kinda working on it.**

Things I own: the kids, various ghosts, Stephanie, Samantha, Ashlee, and that's pretty much it. No KND, Harry Potter, or Starbucks.

Oh, yeah, Jasmine's hair is actually more of a light brown rather than dishwater blond; none of her parents are blond (that's already sort of a hint). Sorry, tiny mistake. =(

Aieyah! In this chapter we have the, like, third person named Bianca in this story.  
**TRIVIA:** Alyssa's second name is also Bianca. I just really like that name.

**I'm just going to say this here and now:** Dustin and Kara are Wally and Kuki's children, okay? There, I said it. Oh, and Dustin is 3 years older than Kara. And Cassandra is Patton and Fanny's daughter, but calmer than any of them. So, congrats to **Numbah 8.0** for guessing all of those! 

Please don't blame me for taking long to update, I haven't had internet for one, maybe two weeks. I was supposed to update on December 7, but, oh well. 

Feedback is…the gift that keeps on giving? It is very much appreciated. 

**The kids from oldest to youngest:**

Wilbur

Dustin

Stella

Nick

Jana

Jasmine

Kara

Ryan

Cassandra

Jason

Alyssa

* * *

**Treehouse, July 13, 2035**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine's scream pierced through the treehouse hallways. Most of the other operatives covered their ears and dropped to the ground. Jana

"Ugh, can you NOT do that next time?" Alyssa complained in her usual cranky tone.

"She she sure can scream," Ryan turned to Cassandra.

"For once, I can agree with you,"

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"My. Time. Mah-sheen. Is. Gone," She panted, her brown hair falling over her face.

"Gone? What do you mean exactly by gone? Lost, stolen, misplaced…" Stella rambled.

"Stolen gone, when we went to school this morning-are you happy, Wilbur? We actually went to school today-it was in my room, but now it's not anywhere in this treehouse." Jasmine hyperventilated.

"Maybe it was stolen by _Master_…" Nick said mysteriously.

"Whuh ish dat?" Jana said through her popped gum.

"_DUH_, Jana, everyone knows what Master is," Dustin scoffed. Jana scowled and crossed her arms. When she wasn't looking, Dustin turned to Kara and asked, "What is it?"

"He's this demon-thing that lives down the street," Kara explained. "Everyone in the KND knows that,"

"_Riiiiiiight_," he thought for a moment. "Wait, even the Russians?"

"No, Cave-Whales do - OF COURSE RUSSIANS KNOW! What do you think Russia is?" Alyssa yelled. Dustin was silent.

"Nick could be right, why don't we check out Master's house?" Jason suggested.

"It's way too dangerous, Master can make fire and metal out of his bare hands," Wilbur said.

"And hamburgers with his bare feet!" Jana added. Everyone stared at her. "What? My dad says it's true."

"So what, do we go now to get your machine, or do we wait for something to happen?" Jason asked.

Jasmine looked at Wilbur for reassurance. Wilbur looked back at Jasmine.

"So, what's it gonna be?" he said.

"We are SO going to the Sensible Brownstone from down the Avenue," Jasmine said like she was completely sure, even though she wasn't.

"WHHHHHAAAAAT?" Cassandra blurted. "Pleaseohplease, not that! Anything but that!"

"Scared?" Ryan said full of pride.

"Not Even,"

* * *

**Half an hour later  
at the door of the Sensible Brownstone from down the Avenue**

Half an hour later, the kids were standing outside the brownstone (that's a small boxy house made of brown bricks for those who don't know).

"He tries to kill people!" Cassandra whined.

"He tried to kill all of us, and our parents, at one time or another, you have us, it's completely okay," Jasmine reassured.

Alyssa reached for the doorknob, but Jason said,

"Wait, there could be traps,"

"Oh, that's possible," she admitted.

Wilbur reached for the doorknob, and it turned.

"Okay, possible, but not always,"

"Who leaves a brownstone completely unsecuritized?" Wilbur thought out loud.

"This is the worst evil headquarters _ever_," Alyssa commented.

"I _still _don't wanna go inside," Cassandra was now clawing at a wall while Stella tried to pry her off.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here with Cassie, it seems like she's not gonna budge anytime soon," Stella said.

Everyone else ran downstairs into the basement.

"EWW, spiders, yuckkhhhh," Jana said while swatting a spider web above her.

"Eyyy-looow, anyone home, you brainless dude that won't even say his real name and everyone calls him Master," Alyssa checked under a few cushions on the floor.

The group ran up three flights of stairs (the one going from the first floor the second was one, but the one from the second to the third split into two) and ended up at the top floor. Wilbur opened the first door on his right.

"These people must really not care what happens to their house," Jasmine said while opening a jewelry box.

"What ah you doing here?" a girl with a brunette shoulder-length bob cut with thick bangs asked in a British accent. Behind her there was a smaller girl who had the same shade of brunette hair, but it was elbow-length and had the front tied up, and she no thick bangs. The kids could practically hear scary music. **(Ti-ni-ni-ni, Ti-ni-ni-ni like in Twilight Zone)**

"Who are you, what are _you _doing here and why do you live in the attic of a man who hates children?" Nick asked curiously.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm Bianca, and this is Victoria," the one with bangs explained.

"Bianca. Doesn't that name bring you horrible memories of your ex-girlfriend?" Nick asked Wilbur.

"I told you I don't have any girlfriends! Let. It. Go!"

"Are you looking for this?" Victoria held up the time machine. She had the same accent as Bianca. "Sorry if this is yours. Master just dumped it in here. We actually have a bedroom on the second floor and we came up here because we had nothing to do, and Master was at a villain convention."

"Villain convention?" Jana whispered.

"How do we know you didn't do anything?" Nick interrogated.

"We have no idea what this is or how to work it, even turn it on, So take it. Just take it," Victoria gave Wilbur the machine. "It is yours, isn't it?"

"It's hers," Wilbur handed it to Jasmine.

"Did you guys also steal my teleportation device?" Jasmine asked while grabbing the time machine.

"You have a WHAT?" Wilbur, Dustin, Nick, Jana, Ryan, Kara, Jason, Alyssa, and Bianca asked in disbelief.

"Uhm, nothing, Ionlyhaveatimemachine, That's it," Jasmine said quickly.

"Anyway, thank you for visiting The Sensible Brownstone from Down the Avenue," Bianca said.

"You may come back at any time!" Victoria added before she and Bianca faded into thin air.

"Creepy," Jason thought.

All of them walked down to the first floor. Jana opened a door and screamed.

"E-e-electric chair!" she stumbled backwards. "a b-boy was being shocked in there!"

"What a weirdo!" Ryan said.

"Yeah, says the boy who carries around squirting flowers all the time," Alyssa pointed out.

"_I_ don't have creepy children who disappear in my house," Ryan countered.

"HEY!" Jana argued. "I am _not_ a weirdo, maybe a bit, but not much!"

"Not you, Jana, _Master_,"

"Heeeeeeeere's Skylaaaarrrrrr!" said a willowy white-blond girl with bloodshot blue eyes who was wearing an all-white dress, no shoes, and carrying a rope.

"Where'd it come from?" Nick whispered to Dustin.

"Uh, hey? Who's Skylar?" Jasmine managed to say.

"I'm Skylar, and I will haunt this place 'till the end of time!" She said between maniacal laughs.

"Are you dead?" Jana asked stupidly. Bianca, Victoria, and a few other ghosts appeared behind Skylar.

"3…2…1, LET'S GO!" Wilbur shouted.

Everyone scattered around the brownstone, except for Kara, she felt frozen. She looked around for the others, but they were nowhere to be seen.

A girl ghost, who was wearing a hot-pink colored shirtdress over zebra leggings and slouchy boots, stepped closer and closer to Kara. She had shoulder-length black hair with purple highlights and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

"Abigail. Abigail Rayne Beatles." Kara gulped at the mention of Beatles. "I'm your dead cousin."

"I don't have a dead cousin! Only a super-gross brother named Dustin and he burps and farts and doesn't flush the toilet-"

"Okay, too much info, Karlyn,"

"My name is Kair-uh, not Khar-lin

"Oh Khar-luh, there are so many things you never knew," Abigail giggled in an annoying fashion.

"KAIR-UH!" Kara screamed. "What 'things'?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe your non-toilet flushing brother knows. Say hi to Uncle Joey for me,"

Abigail disappeared. Kara thought about what Abigail said before Jana pushed her running away from a freckled brunette ghost with scissors.

"I just want to cut your hair, not your throat!" the ghost said.

"That's the point, I _love _my hair!" Jana sprinted to a bookshelf on the other side of the room, stepped on top of it, and hoisted herself to the ceiling, dangling by a pipe.

"'Sup, Kar," Dustin stood next to Kara.

"Ha-ha, so now I'll call you Nearly-Headless Nick, like that ghost in Harry Potter," Ryan joked.

"Dude, it's super NOT FUNNY!" Nick said, annoyed.

"What happened?" Kara asked Dustin.

"Skylar-the-poltergeist-girl had an ax and tried to chop Nick's head off. Ryan – trying to make a joke as usual – is annoying him about it."

"Cassie, I don't care, we're going in _no matter what you say_," Stella came in the front door with Cassandra on her shoulder, kicking and screaming.

"Why?" Cassandra felt drained. Juiced. Wrung out. No one argued with Stella because of…a reason that I will reveal someday.

"Because they might need our help, and we all know how Jasmine and Wilbur act in a situation. Or how Alyssa and Jason act in a situation."

As if on cue, Jana called out, "A little help here!"

Nick, Dustin, and Kara rushed over to where Jana was. Stella put down Cassandra so she could help, too. Cassandra didn't take a chance, standing where Stella put her down as stiff as a statue.

"Oh-kayyy!" Jana let go of the pipe and fell on Nick, Dustin, Kara, and Stella, making them crumble to the ground. They all screamed, except for Jana who smiled widely and said, "Good work, guys!"

Cassandra opened one gray eye and said, "Stillllll not moving,"

"I am not letting you touch this machine, ever!" Jasmine sneered. She was angrily bounding down the grand staircase with Wilbur right behind her.

"Why are you always so mad?" Wilbur asked. Jasmine flared her nostrils, sort of like a dragon.

Skylar the very, very angry ghost girl appeared at the top of the staircase, angry as ever, and screamed, "I TOLD YOU HUMANS TO GET. OUT. OF. MY. FINAL RESTING PLACE!"

Alyssa slid down the banister of the split stair case –the one on the left–and shouted "GUYS! THE GHOST IS ON A-" before Skylar repeated her 'get out' thing. Alyssa did what she was told (for the first time ever).

Jason leisurely went down the one on the left a few seconds after Skylar's third 'get out' speech.

"YOU TOO, JUSTIN BIEBER!" **(A/N: yeah, Jason's haircut looks like Justin Bieber's.)**

"It's Jay-son,"

"OH, WHO CARES, JUST GET OUT WITH ALL THE OTHERS!"

"I kinda care-"

Skylar smiled sweetly and used a softer tone. "Seriously, little boy, the door is just down the hall, Skylar's gotta clean out her final resting place before the living owners arrive,"

"_Okaaaayyyyyy_, I'm leaving!" Jason went down to his shocked teammates.

"And Abigail said being nice never worked, but she never had to die and force people out of her place of haunting," Skylar muttered to herself.

"I still think we should get out of here," Cassandra stated.

"Yeah," Stella agreed.

* * *

**Back at the treehouse  
main room**

"Don't worry, Jason, those brownstone ghosts get all of our names wrong. Mine was 'Janie,' Kara was 'Karlyn,' and Alyssa was 'Alicia.'"

Jasmine examined her time machine and noticed a marking that looked like someone's initials on the bottom.

"Guys, have you seen this thing engraved on my machine?"

A chorus of 'what's and 'how's came from the others.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Detention and Cousins

Has the world gone crazy?  
by CandyforniaGurl851

'Sup? How's life?

Merry Christmas and happy New Year!

I have a new poll on my profile, the question is: **What's your favorite KND future fanfic?**  
These are only the ones I've heard of, if you have one, review or PM me if you want it added to the choices. Vote now, I wanna know what the people like! There's stuff like the awesome _Back To The_ _Future, Sort Of_ by xFireChickx and _Stolen Time_ by The Flying Red Panda.

**Eevee Blossom** – I know right? Justin Bieber sucks! Although my friend Stephanie pointed out that in this story I used two names that sound like "Justin" (Jason and Dustin respectively) which I admit is kind of stupid.

**puppylove98162** – Really? This is your second review on this story; usually people never give my stories a second look! (hehe) 8D Thank you!

**Monday, July 16, 2035**

10 out of 11 future Sector X kids (that's everyone except Wilbur) sat in the quiet – but not very calm – detention classroom. If you could see that room, you would see ten disastrous and rowdy (but hilarious) all doing different things.

"Pssst, Jason, what's that on your head?" Stella asked the food-covered boy.

"Crème Brule or whatever we cooked in home ec."

Nick and Dustin were playing tic-tac-toe noisily, saying things like:

"I'm so gonna beat you next time, man,"

"You're going down,"

"EAT MY BUBBLES!"

"I'm hungry,"

"Why can't I do that?"

"You're bad at this,"

"We're equally bad at this,"

"SHUT UP, STUPID BOYS!" Cassandra bellowed once and for all. "_STUPID_, DUMB, **BRAINLESS**-" **[A/N: she really is Fanny's kid, isn't she?]**

"We kinda get it already," Jasmine said softly. Cassandra quieted.

"Epic fail, _Cass-Cass_," Ryan said, emphasizing the annoying nickname.

"Oh-kay, I'm gonna go to the 'bathroom,'" Jana used air quotes around the word "bathroom."

"EEEEEEEEUUUUUUGGHHHHGGHHH!" Cassandra pushed Ryan off the desk he was sitting on. When he was down on the floor, she got up on another desk and jumped from up there to Ryan's stomach.

"Ow, it was a joke! Don't kill me!" He pleaded. She tried to push him, but hit Crème Brule-d Jason instead. Jason toppled over Alyssa's desk.

Alyssa stood up from the fallen desk. "Okay, ow, _no one_ does that to me," she tried to kick no one in particular, but hit Kara's cup of watercolor.

"These pants were _new_," Kara whined, putting the cup back in its former position, but it fell again. The remaining water spilled on the paper pad where Nick and Dustin's tic-tac-toe game was.

"AW, MAN!" they shouted at the same time.

Seeing Stella holding a water bottle, Dustin said, "It's all your fault, Stella!"

"You blame me for everything!" Stella shrieked. "You blamed me for this detention, and now that dumb game! Oh, you are SOOO-"

"WAIT!" Nick interrupted. "Before you people quarrel or something, I have to point out that Jasmine is holding an empty water bottle and casually twirling it."

All three of them simultaneously turned to look at Jasmine, and Nick was right: she was.

"JAZ-MIN!" the two boys charged forward at poor Jasmine.

She looked at them innocently. "What? Wait – ahhhh – ow – don't do that! I – didn't – do – anything!"

"You deserve pain for interrupting our game!" Nick countered.

"Now we have nothing to do!" Dustin added.

Stella pulled Jasmine out from the scuffle. "She didn't do anything, can't you do anything else? Cassie's right, you boys are stupid."

After she said that, Nick and Dustin pulled both Jasmine and Stella into a fight.

"CRUDDY GIRL!" Dustin yelled.

"STUPID BOY!" Stella yelled back.

"CRUDDY!"

"STUPID!"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"Since I have no one to hurt, can I pull your hair?" Nick asked Jasmine.

"NO! What kind of question is tha-a-at?" she said before Kara accidentally pulled both of them into the big fireball of fighters.

The room was in disaster, like a city after World War II. Everyone was on the floor kicking and screaming, yelling "ow" and some substitute swear words like "fudge," "spit," and "crud."

"Is everything okay in here?" an older girl who they recognized as operative Taylor Gilligan asked. No one had noticed that she was in the room.

**[****Stats****  
Name: Taylor Nicole Lincoln Gilligan  
Numbah: 25  
age: 12  
gender: female  
position: Supreme Leader  
sector: N/A  
Hair color: auburn  
hair texture: wavy  
skin: light brown  
eyes: dark brown  
dad: Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr., former Numbah 2 of Sector V 2007-2012  
mom: Abigail Madison Lincoln-Gilligan, former Numbah 5 of Sector V 2007-2012] **

Everyone tried to straighten themselves before Taylor could get a good look at them.

"At ease. So, you all got into detention?" she asked. Some of them nodded. "Sector X, even if detention is cool," she looked at them seriously. "you sort of have a mission right now, the Toilenator is doing something evil, and all the other Sectors are busy because of Master's 'Evil `round the world' campaign."

"the Toilenator hasn't been dangerous since his mom died. Not that he's _ever_ been dangerous." Alyssa said.

"Yes, I am one of those weirdoes, but I never wanna talk about it, and –watch out, it's Carissa!" Cassandra stopped cold at the sight of her cousin.

"So?" Nick and Dustin asked.

"She's a seven-year-old fighting machine, be afraid, be very afraid of her." Stella answered for Cassandra, who looked nervous.

"Numbah 25, what's taking so long? I told you to ban boys form the KND! They make everything bad!"

"So, you're _related_ to her?" Taylor feebly asked Cassandra.

"Sadly, yes,"

**[****Stats  
****Name: Carissa Ariana Fulbright  
Numbah: 88  
age: 7  
position: head of decommissioning  
Sector: moonbase  
hair color: red  
hair texture: straight  
skin: rosy-white  
eyes: green  
dad: Shaunie Fulbright, Numbah 87 of Sector W 2010-2015  
mom: N/A; not in the KND] **

Carissa growled at them. "Now you better hurry up before-" Cassandra, Stella, Jasmine, and Taylor were smart enough to cover their ears. "I DECOMISSION ALL OF YOU STUPID PEOPLE, YES, THAT INCLUDES ALL THE GIRLS, TOO!"

Taylor was about to say something, but Alyssa said, "Cut. It. Out. Reese."

"_YOU_!" Carissa spat at Alyssa. "How did _you_ get into Sector X? They're like the third best Sector EVER, after Sector Z and Sector V! That's huge!"

[A/N: right, Alyssa is the youngest of Sector X, so she and Carissa were in training together.]

"I think that Sectors can only handle one Fulbright, or else the world will explode." Kara answered, half-joking.

She looked at the rest of them. "Even Numbah 43 and 34 – also known as Dustin and Kara Beatles –are here!"

"Ryan Gilligan! How on earth can he possibly be here! He's one of the stupidest; obviously he's only here because of you, Numbah 25, someone did something-"

Taylor exhaled. "Ugh. Numbah 88, I put my cousin here because he's good, not for any other reason, okay?"

"I think the Unos are here, but I don't know which ones they are. And of course, Cousin Cassandra! Cousin, how on earth can you be half-_Drilovsky_, they're totally irresponsible, the whole clan is composed of army people, most of them have _died_ in war!" Carissa exclaimed. "Even Jason what's-his-last-name is in Sector X.? They let anyone into the KND these days. This Sector is _so_ weird!"

"Everyone says I'm the least annoying Fulbright cousin." Cassandra piped up. "Yes, there's way much more than any of you have met."

"See you next time, Sector X! I have to get Numbah 88 here to a therapist to discuss her issues with people." Taylor stated.

"Bye!" Kara waved. And then Taylor and Carissa's ships disappeared into the bright afternoon sky.

Wilbur entered the detention room.

He had a goofy smile on his face; obviously he was in a good mood. "Hi, everyone, I'm done with soccer practice, I can- what happened here?"

"Long story." Jasmine answered. "Why are you here?"

"Since all my friends are here, I'm gonna sit here and stay with all of you, even if I don't have detention."

All of them exchanged glances. Wilbur would never sacrifice his perfect record!

"Are you possessed – or worse, delightfulized?" Nick asked.

"Nope, I just feel like it." Wilbur replied.

"Oh-kay, detention's almost over, so I'm back from the 'bathroom!'" Jana skipped into the classroom. "Wait, is that Wilbur, and is he _smiling_? Is he possessed?"

"Apparently not, but I also thought that," Nick told her.

"Adventure to 2010 starts in 10…9…" a mysterious voice suddenly boomed out from nowhere.

"What's happening?" Kara croaked.

"…8…7…6…"

"What does it mean by 'adventure to 2010'?" Stella said to no one in particular.

"…5…4…3…

"If we die, I'm gonna miss all my stuff at home!" Alyssa claimed. "And you guys, too."

"…2…1...0!"

After that, a swirl of purple light swallowed them and then everything went black.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**So…funny, sick, or just plain weird? Feedback is LOVED! **

* * *

Gallagher elementary  
Detention  
3:10 p.m.


	5. 2010 Arctic and Moon Bases

Has the world gone crazy? (Formerly "All the possibilities")

I got 4 reviews for the last chapter (a new record) plus 1 review for an older chapter, so now I have 15 in total!

**puppylove98162** – Thanks for reading it so often! You're awesome!

**Eevee Blossom** – Yeah, I think Sector Z is really the best, too. Yeah, the Drilovsky clan deserves, like, an Oscar or something `cause they're so awesome.

**Gamewizard2008 **– I did that on purpose, I knew there was one (I named him Bruno, the original 34 of Sector X). I knew there was already a Sector X `cause I'm gonna do a chapter on that. As for Numbah 88, I did not know that. Fanny's Numbah 86, Paddy's Numbah 85, I made Shaunie Numbah 87, so 88 (Carissa) comes after that. My kids are Sector X because they're the kids of Sector V and Sector W, see: TU-VWX-YZ.

**MaxandFang101** – Glad you could make it! It's good to know that people enjoy this story! =)

* * *

**November 2010 (A/N: This chapter is really old.)  
KND Arctic Base **

The famous purple flash of light, well, flashed and sent the eleven crashing through a wall of snow. The moment the unconscious operatives reached the ground, they started becoming conscious again. Some of them groaned while some others yawned. The room Sector X landed in was dark and very, very cold.

"It's so dark in here!" Ryan thought. "LUMOS!" mysteriously, the light flickered on. "Whoa, cool, I'm a wizard!" **(A/N: seriously, Ryan is a major Harry Potter fan; him mentioning that Nick has the same name as the nearly-headless ghost is only a TINY BIT of everything he knows.) **

Dustin sleep-talked; and then he started rambling about the world's best ice cream flavors until Kara pulled his arm.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today!" he whined.

"Uh, I'm your sister," she said back.

"Anna! I thought you died when you were 21 in the crash of the Titanic!" Kara nudged Dustin with her foot while the others, still sitting and lying down on the floor, looked at the siblings blankly.

"I deal with this every day," she stated. "Yesterday it was 'Puffles the flying Pancake.'"

_It is now November 29, 2010. Enjoy your stay!_ Said an electronic woman's voice.

"How are we supposed to enjoy a 'vacation' if we're in this freezer?" Alyssa crossed her arms. She fell out last, so she was on top. And then she lost it. "A STNIKIN' ICE-COLD FREAKIN' FUGDY FREEZIN' FREEZER! I thought we were gonna die, but being lost in the middle of nowhere is _way_ WORSE! This is _someone's_ fault, but I don't know _who_, so I blame…Wilbur. I don't know why, I just do."

Jason peeked out from under some snow, from the wall they fell in. "What just happened?"

"Remember the voice said adventure to 2010?" Jasmine asked.

"So we're not in 2035 anymore?" Jana screamed. Nick covered her mouth.

"I didn't say that, but-"

"Lemme guess, compound word: Time machine." Ryan said, brushing snow off his favorite denim jacket

"That's not a compound word, stupid!" Alyssa stated.

"Yes, time machine. My machine is going crazy and making different people vanish." Jasmine explained. "Disappearances have been reported all over the world."

"But we can still get back to the future, right?" Wilbur gulped, thinking they couldn't. Jana shouted "I love that movie!" in the background.

"WHO'S THERE!" a big booming voice shouted.

"Oh, so your time machine can make boy voices, too," Jason said to Jasmine.

"Uh, that's not the time machine," she sing-songed. "Besides, what does that have to do with time travel? It knows who we are-"

"Welcome to the Kids next door Arctic Base, I'm Numbah 60, the Drill Sergeant." Ryan thought that maybe it had been that "Numbah 60 dude" who turned on the light, not "magic".

"Big scary dude say what?" Dustin thought.

"We're in the KND, Sector X," Wilbur said to Patton.

"Well, Sector X is on a mission right now so they can't be here." Patton said in a way that scared some of them. "If you don't know, Sector X are Numbahs 78, 34, and 42; there are only 3 of them."

"I'm Numbah 34," Kara piped up. **(Gamewizard2008: See! It was mentioned) **

"Well, you should know that Numbah 34 is a giant _boy_, not a scrawny little girl." Patton countered.

"I am NOT scrawny-"

"Well, I'm taking you"– Patton counted them – "eleven to the moonbase to fix this Sector X mix-up."

"OH NO YOU AREN'T," Cassandra swung her fist at Patton, but he grabbed her arm before her fist even touched him.

"AHHHHHHH! Let – me – go – stupid – boy!" she grunted and tried to kick him. He let her go and she stuck her tongue out. **(A/N: Typical Drilovskys.) **

The other 2035 kids shrugged and followed willingly, because in 2010, there was nothing they could do.

**Moonbase **

"So, well done on defeating 'the Court Jester,' Sector X." Rachel said to 2010 Sector X.

"Numbah three-sixty-two, some kids who crashed through the wall claim that they're Sector X," Patton reported.

Rachel looked at him and knitted her eyebrows. "That's nonsense, Numbah 60, Sector X is right here," she pointed to 2010 Sector X.

"WE'RE SECTOR X!" 2035 Sector X shouted.

"And tell that drill dude that I AM NUMBAH 34!" Kara pointed an accusing finger at Patton.

A lanky raven-haired girl operative standing behind Numbah 362 said, "Do they _seriously_ think they're operatives?"

"And does the tiny girl _really_ think she's an operative?" said another one.

"Oh, I'm tiny?" Kara said to the second operative, a very short blond boy. "You're, like, two feet tall!"

"I'm 3'3!" the operative countered.

"Alright Sector X, that's all the time you have. See you next time." Rachel said boredly.

"WHAT? We just got here and now you tell us to leave? That's not fair!" Cassandra complained.

"I meant _them_, Numbahs 78, 34 – _NOT YOU_, Asian girl – and 42."

After 2010 Sector X left Rachel's office, Rachel spun over to look at 2035 Sector X.

"I don't know who you are, or what you do. All I am asking is don't hurt anyone. Is that clear?" 2035 Sector X nodded.

"Um, excuse me, miss, but what year is this?" Jasmine squeaked.

"It's 2010, why?" Rachel looked at them in bewilderment.

"HOLY CRUD!" Dustin hyperventilated.

"HOLY FUDGE!" Alyssa tore out some of her hair.

_Amnesiac lunatics_, Rachel thought. _Better get them to an insane asylum,_

"WE'RE FROM THE FUTURE!" Jasmine confessed. "Which is why there's another Sector X!"

"`Scuse?" Rachel asked. _There was no way I heard that correctly,_

"We are from two-thousand and thirty-five a.d.!" Nick said as if talking to a deaf person. He said it so loudly that Rachel stumbled backwards, bumping into Jana. The blond girls looked at each other; Rachel screamed _so loud_, which made Jana wrinkle her nose slightly.

"Lea Martinez wasn't lying when she said I'm so pretty that it's scary," Jana said to her teammates. **(A/N: um, Jana, you're pretty and all, but I don't think she screamed because of that.) **

"That's it, I'm calling Sector V," Rachel said to Patton.

**-Start Transmission-**

"Sector V, emergency at the moonbase, ASA-now!" she exclaimed.

"On our way, Numbah 362!" Nigel reported.

"HOLY CRUD!" Wally yelled. "There's a boy behind you that looks just like me!" he pointed at Dustin.

"NO! No there isn't!" Dustin snuck behind Jason and Ryan.

The other Sector V members looked at the screen closely and saw no Wally lookalike; they glanced at like he was crazy.

**-End Transmission-**

"Numbah 5, Numbah 3, it's great to see both of ye'," Fanny gushed. "OH, COME ON, STUPID BOYS, HURRY UP!" Nigel was alert and already half-running, but Hoagie and Wally were panting.

_Yeah, if a girl knows that boys are stupid, then she's a smart girl,_ Cassandra thought.

"What's the emergency, Numbah 362?" Nigel ran to Rachel. The rest of Sector V was panting and tired-looking, but Nigel was not tired _at all_. **(A/N: Nigel and Rachel, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! HAHAHA!)**

"Numbah 5 doesn't like it when Numbah 1 interrupts her personal time," Abby said in third person.

"The emergency is that there are people here that no one has seen before," Rachel gestured to Sector X, who, ironically, Sector V hadn't noticed before Rachel pointed them out. "Numbah 60 said they crashed through a wall in Arctic base."

"I'm Kuki Sanban, Numbah 3 of Sector V," Kuki skipped up to Sector X.

"What are you doing, Kooks?" Wally hissed.

"Introducing myself! It's the polite thing to do!"

"You know what, that's not such a bad idea," Rachel thought.

"HUH?" Nigel, Abby, Wally, Hoagie, Patton, and Fanny said.

* * *

**To be continued**

I noticed that Stella hasn't said a word or been mentioned all chapter, kind of unusual considering she's my favorite.

**NOTICE: Next chapter is just some boring introductions of Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Sector V, Sector W, and Bartie (Numbah 35). But AFTER THAT I will let you see how Wally and Kuki react to Dustin and Kara! MWAHAHAHAHA! *EEEEEVILNESS***


	6. 2010 KND introductions

**Has the world gone crazy?**

So…I was sort of brain-dead when I was typing the last chapter, so it was very, very, very suckish (for my standards).

So thank you all my reviewers for sticking with me through this story! Lesse who reviewed the last chapter:

**puppylove98162** – I can promise that I'll update soon! XD

**MaxandFang101** – yeah, reactions are always my favorite too!

**buddygirl1004** – thanks for reviewing! New reviewer? Then, WELCOME TO MY STRANGE UNIVERSE!

* * *

Moonbase  
November 2010 (why are all these chapters so old?)

"HUH?" Nigel, Abby, Wally, Hoagie, and Patton said. Rachel wanted them to do _what now_? And even weirder: she _agreed _with _Kuki_!

"Numbah 3 has a point, it's polite; and I really don't think these kids are here to harm us," Rachel said.

"That's right!"

"Super right!"

"Yup!"

Some of the Sector X members chirped.

"Hey, sis!" of course, the person who said that was Harvey McKenzie, Numbah 363.

Rachel massaged her temples. "Ugh. Harvey, why are you and the rest of Sector W here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"NO," Harvey argued.

"YES," Sonya interjected.

"Okay, fine, but I wanted to visit my AWESOME, PRETTY, CUTE, COOL-"

"Cut the crud, Harvey, whaddaya want?" Rachel said weakly.

"Alright, I heard that there were some new operatives, and I wanted to meet them,"

"New operatives?" Dustin spat. "We've been Sector X for" – he counted his fingers – "five years!"

'I've only been here for seven months," said Alyssa, who I mentioned is the youngest.

"Well, me, Nick, Wilbur, Stella, and Jana have been here for five,"

"I've been here for four," Jasmine said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" Rachel stood up on a table. "Thank you."

"I am Rachel Tara McKenzie, Numbah 362, Supreme Leader of the KND."

"Ah am Francesca May Fulbright, Numbah 86, Head of Decommissioning. I HATE BOYS!"

"Patton Gustave Drilovsky, Numbah 60, Drill Sergeant."

"I am Nigel Monty Uno, Numbah 1, leader of Sector V."

"Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan, Hoagie is Numbah 2 of the KND, he's the Pilot of Sectah V,"

Abby whacked him with her hat. "SHUT UP, FOOL! Third person is Abby's thing,"

"Kuki June Sanban, Numbah 3, I'm the medic of Sector V."

"Wallabee Austin Beatles, better known as Wally, Numbah 4. I'm hand-to-hand combat expert of Sector V."

"Abigail Madison Lincoln, Numbah 5, Abby's the stealth expert of Sectah V."

"I'm Harvey Gavin McKenzie, Numbah 363, Leader of Sector W. Numbah 362 is my older sister so fear me."

"Patrick "Paddy" Fulbright, Numbah 85, Freak Show of Sector W."

"Lee Jason Ames, Numbah 84, yoyo tactician of Sector W." **[A/N: Jason is named after him. That's a clue! ****Guess, people, guess! This is your last chance because I'll say whose-is-whose in a few chapters!****] **

"Sonya Kathleen McCallis, Numbah 83, snacks and treats officer of Sector W."

"Thomas "Tommy" Pennywhistle Gilligan, Numbah T, the Tommy."

"Mushi Kaya Sanban, Numbah 33, medical officer."

"Joseph "Joey" Sydney Beatles, Numbah 46, diversionary tactics."

"Bartie Stork, Numbah 35, Moonbase messenger."

"So, Sector X, HOW AND WHY DID YOU GET TO 2010?" Rachel asked, exasperated.

"Well, Jasmine built a time machine," Jason squeaked.

"Who's Jasmine?"

"Maybe this is a good time for all of us to say our names?" Kara piped up.

* * *

**It's gonna be a wild ride from here! Join me next chapter, on **_**Has the world gone crazy?**_


	7. Abigail Gilligan?

**Has the world gone crazy?**

Wow! 23 reviews! That's more in three months than most of my stories have got in, like, a _year_!

Sorry for not doing the Wally and Kuki chap, but I had something better planned but it has to wait for the right time. Drilovsky fam is up next.

I am not claiming to own KND or Converse, but I do have this cool aqua blue pair of Converse!

Yay! The chap everyone's been waiting for! Children are revealed, wahoo!

**Gamewizard2008** – she WAS? I thought she was both Head of Decommissioning and Global Tactical Officer! Well, thanks for the review!

**Puppylove98162** – Thanks for reviewing *virtual hugs*

**MaxandFang101 **– yup. And it's Fanny and Patton's reactions next-next chap, which make it ten times better.

**Eevee Blossom** – it is kinda confusing, but chapters

**Littlemissfg** –Thanks for reviewing and suggesting stories! I love _Back To The Future, Sort Of_, it's by xFireChickx. Thanks again! XD

* * *

**Moonbase  
November 2010**

"I'm Ryan, the cool one of the group, I'm totally available," he said, looking at Sonya. "The one with pigtails is HOT!" Alyssa slapped him. "Not you, you're ugly!"

"Ick, I _know_ you're not talking about me; it's just gross that you're crushing on old people!" Alyssa recoiled. 2010 KND exchanged glances. Since when were they _old_?

"It's super weird, Kara agreed.

"Most boys are stupid; it's a fact." Cassandra added.

"She's right," Fanny aka "the Carissa of 2010" said.

"You're out of your mind, Numbah 86," Hoagie piped up.

"It's _true_!"

"It's _not_!"

"IT'S TRUE!"

"IT'S NOT!"

"IT'S TRUE!"

"IT'S NOT!"

"Friends and hobos, I bring you: THE RYAN AND CASSANDRA OF 2010!" Alyssa announced.

"WHO ARE RYAN AND CASSANDRA?" Nigel and Abby asked.

"My psycho friends," Alyssa said matter-of-factly.

Rachel moaned, "For the last time, can you weirdoes introduce yourselves?"

**[A/N: okay, now we can get to business.]**

Sector X huddled.

"We just met them! What if they're in league with the irritating kids?" Stella said.

"They could damage our hair!" Jana exclaimed.

"They could blackmail us!" Jasmine pointed out.

Wilbur looked over his shoulder at the impatient Rachel. "Hurry up, or else that blond girl's gonna get mad at us!"

"Okay," the others agreed and stood in a line,

"Who's first?" Wilbur said only loud enough for Sector X to hear.

"YOU!" Alyssa pointed at Wilbur. "You're Sector leader!"

**From this part onward it's in the POV of the 2010 KND, so the 2035 KND will not be mentioned by name.**

The brown-skinned boy that looked like a male version of Abby, complete with a red cap, stepped forward. He was wearing a long-sleeved white t-shirt under a light blue button-up shirt, khaki long pants, and black Converse low-tops. But his red cap was way much more beaten up than Abby's.

"I'm Wilbur Cole Gilligan, Numbah 52, leader of Sector X. I am the younger brother of Taylor Gilligan, Numbah 25. Taylor and I have the Numbahs 2 and 5 in our codenames because our parents were the legendary Numbah 2 and Numbah 5 of Sector V."

Whispers filled the room.

"I did not expect that," Nigel muttered.

"HOLD UP!" Abby cried. "I'm Numbah 5, and that fool is Numbah 2," she pointed at Hoagie.

"Well, in the future, we can take the Numbahs of decommissioned operatives, especially if the Numbah has some special meaning to us." Jasmine stated. "It explains why there was another Numbah 34."

"But there's no way I'll marry Numbah 5, ever!" Hoagie winced.

"That goes double for me!" Abby said.

"Well, my hat has two signatures on it: Cree Lincoln, Numbah 11; and Abby Lincoln, Numbah 5." Wilbur said, taking off his red cap.

"My hat has those signatures, too! The 'Abby Lincoln, Numbah 5' is my signature!"

"I have my mom's hat, and Taylor has my dad's flight goggles."

"Why can't we just establish that _you_ and _you_ get married and have Wilbur and Taylor? Life is _full_ of disappointments! Alyssa said to Abby and Hoagie.

Abby looked grossed out on the outside, but inside, she was glad she was gonna marry Hoagie and not, let's say, Wally.

"Alright, I've had enough for one day. Sector X, just go to Sector V's tree house, the Arctic Base, WHAT EVER, anywhere." Rachel yawned.

* * *

**So, sorry if this was über sucky or if Abby and Rachel were OOC, but the next chap will probably be better `cause it's a Drilovsky family chapter. **


	8. Drilovsky kids part1

Has the world gone crazy?

If you don't review this chap…_I will lock Sonya in a dark room!_

**Sonya:** I'm scared of the dark! Lee, save me!

**Alyssa:** Oh, shut up, missy!

**Sonya:** I'm Sonya,

**Alyssa:** whatever,

**Matt:** Ally, I will take this opportunity to say once and for all that Lee is a BOYS' name, not a GIRLS' name! I've been telling you that since, what, first grade?

**Ally:** I only said that once, in third grade!

**Dana:** Seriously, Matt, Ally, also Gab, Pammie, Aaron, and Nikki wherever you all are, why are you all so annoying?

**Gab:** Annoying _your face_!

**Dana:** WHAT?

Now, to the public!

**Gamewizard2008** –Sometimes reactions are cool and you understand them, but sometimes they can make you go "What the fudge is that?"

**Puppylove98162 **– *virtual hugs!* Happy happy happy face!

* * *

**Sector V treehouse  
The day after the kids arrived in 2011 (pretend it's been 2011 the whole time, kay? This is a relatively new chap, that's why it's not "November 2010" like all the others)  
Rachel's POV **

"So, how is Sector X doing, Numbah 1?" I asked. I took some time off my Supreme Leader duty to check up on those maniacal kids from the future, and I took Fanny and Patton with me. I also took Numbah 71 (Angie the psycho), she's my new…assistant, even though the only thing that girl can _assist_ is my temper, which she _assists _to become less.

"Hi! My name is Angela Carlson! I'm Numbah 71," she said to no one in particular.

"Pretty good actually! We never had any food shortage," Then he told me that there were two guest rooms in the Sector V treehouse: one was for boys, it was blue and green and had stuff like Yipper and Pokémon; and one for girls, it was mostly pink and purple and had Bratz and Rainbow Monkeys. Each of the guest rooms had four bunk beds, which made 8 beds in total; and a bathroom in both.

"Numbah 5 is starting to like her son," Abby grinned. "Even if he is kinda dorky like Numbah 2,"

A short, angel-like (or so it seemed) brunette girl went straight up to Fanny and Patton and said, "I can sue you, you know?" and slapped both of them right across the face. I gasped. Angie the psycho cackled maniacally.

"Is she crazy?" I looked at Nigel, concerned. _How can_ _anyone_ _in the KND do that_?

"She's Alyssa. Apparently she's rich and thinks she's some goddess everyone should bow down to," he explained.

A boy whispered to me, "She slaps homeless people," I looked directly at the boy and noticed that he looked like a tall, muscle-y version of Numbah 4. What's next, a _Numbah 3 _lookalike?

"Numbah 4" started rambling about how cool it would be to be a homeless person (his words, not mine).

"…And living in a dumpster with a ferret would probably be my favorite experience of being homeless." He finally finished.

"HAIIII-YAAAHH!" a red-haired girl ran toward the fight area. She was about to punch Patton, but he caught her fist. **(A/N: LOL that also happened in an older chapter!) **

"Cassandra, we can help!" Alyssa wailed.

"No, this is personal!" Cassandra tried to pull her hand away from Patton. "between me and _those people_! Cruddy witches, you CAN NOT be mean to—"

**{A/N: before you say that Cassandra is totally stupid or insane or whatever, she did that because she wants the best for her parents. There's something about Patton and Fanny's future she wants to change, because there's this big problem which I will reveal someday. She can't exactly **_**tell**_** them about the future, so she has this crazily stupid plan that could risk **_**everything**_**.} **

"What have I _ever_ done to _you_?" Patton asked angrily. How does he even _know_ this girl?

"Stooooopid girl, go back to wherever you came from! The world was good without yeh!" Fanny hissed.

"You _cannot_ hurt my friends, _or_ tell them what to do when I'm around!" Cassandra ran quite a distance before saying that. Obviously, like everyone else, she was scared of the two strong and scary operatives, Patton Drilovsky and Fanny Fulbright. A tall curly black-haired girl ran over and stood behind Cassandra and mouthed something.

"Aw, are you two dating? `Cause that would be _soooo _KEEE-YOOT!" Cassandra said in an annoying valley-girl tone.

"I always thought that they would be cute together," Angie said to me. _Why on earth did I bring her with me? _

"C'mere, you pesky fly, you're starting to really annoy me!" Patton said.

She stuck her tongue out, "Catch me if you can, nah-nah, nah, nah-nah!"

"That's it! I can't take this circus any longer!" Fanny was red in the face. "THAT'S ENOUGH, weirdo redhead girl!"

"Is Cassandra really the only _crazy redhead girl_ in the room?" one of the future kids whispered.

She still continued, despite her fear of them, "When are you two getting married? Can I have an invite?"

Both Fanny and Patton lunged toward Cassandra, but black-haired girl finally moved and jumped on top of them. I held my breath.

"UGH! There's more of them!" Fanny squirmed.

"Rachel!" Patton called. OKAY, Breathe Rachel, breathe, this is _no time_ to panic, you have to stay strong for Fanny, Patton, everyone in Sector V, Herbie, Todd, Harvey, Lee, Paddy, Bartie, Virginia, _ACTUALLY EVERYONE IN THE_ _KND_—except for those _crazy kids from 2035_.

"ARRRGGH! I can't do it! This to too much for me!" It turns out I actually said that out loud, because Angie was staring at me.

"'Everything you need is right inside of you,'" she said in a dreamy, distant tone. The only thing right inside of me was vomit, ready to get out.

Black-haired girl grabbed their wrists (four in total) and held them tightly against their respective backs. Fanny tried to lift her head up, but black-haired girl pushed it down again. The rest of Sector X either stared evilly at the present KND or did the "loser L" on their forehead.

"Get down, girlie!" black-haired girl barked. She pinched each of them on the neck, shoulder, elbow, and side of the torso.

"I did the squeezy thing that freezes your nerves so you can't move for a couple of hours," she stated. Okay, I'm kinda scared of Sector X right now.

"If you can't beat `em, ask Stella to beat `em for you," the one who wanted to live with a ferret said.

"Stella Drilovsky, the greatest fighter of 2035. It sounds good!" a blond girl chirped. _What?_

"Isn't that Numbah 60's last name?" Angie slurred. "`Cause if it is, this is gonna be a great joke when he wakes up." She snorted. "I like this treehouse! It's so exciting here!"

I think this is gonna take some investigating.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

**Story survey  
I would be very thankful if you answered this survey for me, THANKS! XD**

1.) Which 2035 characters do you want to get together?  
Ryan/Cassandra? Dustin/Jana? Any het couple can be requested.

2.) Which 2011 characters do you want to get together?  
Abby/Hoagie? Fanny/Patton? Again, any het is okay.

3.) Any particular moment/plotline you want to see?  
Like Lizzie beating up Sector X, Wally saving Kuki from King Sandy (again), or Hoagie playing Yipper.

4.) Any Funny moment you wanna see?  
Like Nick trashing Wal-Mart or Ryan sneaking into a Harry Potter movie!

5.) Any Romantic moment you wanna see?  
Like Wally (FINALLY) admitting he likes Kuki or Rachel and Nigel smooching.

6.) Which future family do you wanna see the most?  
Beatles? Drilovskys? Gilligans?

7.) Whose wedding do you wanna see the most?  
Lee and Sonya? Bartie and Virginia?

8.) Who's your favorite Sector X character?  
Kara? Stella?

9.) Who's your least favorite Sector X character?  
Alyssa? Wilbur?

10.) Which Sector X character do you wanna see more of?

11.) Which Sector X character do you wanna see less of?

12.) Do you like this story? If not, what can I do to make it better? 

**Sooper Stupid chapter concluding stuff **

**Ryan:** well, slapping Cassandra's parents is a very _Alyssa_ thing to do. _*shudders*_ Especially since the Drilovskys are a _very scary_ family.

**Jana**: It's also very _Alyssa_ to wear plaid skirts.

**Wilbur:** It's very _Alyssa_ to insult random person she never met.

**Dustin:** It's very _Alyssa_ to slap a homeless person.

**Jason:** What, is '_Alyssa_' an adjective now?

**Dustin:** Review or else I will hunt you down, cook you at 200 degrees, and feed you to homeless people! **(A/N: Why does Dustin have an obsession with homeless people?)**

**Kara:** _*slaps Dustin*_ Don't scare the people!

**Dustin:** Relax, sis, homeless people _like _cooked food.

**Kara:** I meant _the reviewers_!

Thanks for reading! Love you all, mwah! =)


	9. Drilovsky kids part2 and missing 3 and 4

Has the world gone crazy?

**NOTICE: Yay! Anonymous reviews are allowed now, more reviews! **

**`Kay, I'm back! (audience doesn't know whether to clap or not) Ey, whuht-ever. **

**Puppylove98162** – YOU ACTUALLY LIKE WILBUR? He's supposed the very annoying character everyone wants to lock in a closet and never let out. **[A/N: I'M SUCH A FAIL!]** Really, you think Stella "has too much room"? I don't even use her that much! Anyway, I love the grocery store idea and thank you for answering the survey!

**MaxandFang101 **–Yay! Thanks for answering my survey! I'm so excited for the King Sandy chapter that I've already started writing it!

**Gamewizard2008** – I already started writing the Lee and Sonya's wedding chapter, I love it!

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

**From my friend: Who's your favorite Harry Potter character?**

**Ryan:** I LOVE ALL OF THEM!

**Cassandra:** Ginny Weasley. Redheads FTW!

**Kara:** I like Cho Chang.

**Jana:** I will like whoever's the prettiest!

**Dustin:** I like Snape.

**Alyssa: **LUNA LOVEGOOD!

**Stella:** I like all the people on the Quidditch team.

**Nick:** I like Remus Lupin.

**Jasmine:** Hermione Granger.

**Jason: **Ron Weasley.

**Wilbur:** I don't read Harry Potter.

**Everyone:** *some stare blankly and some stare in horror*

**Wilbur:** what?

* * *

**Moonbase  
table in the cafeteria  
January 2011**

So, since they have nothing to do, Rachel let Sector X wander `round the moonbase the next day. Alyssa, Ryan, and Wilbur were sitting at table 8.

"Alyssa, wanna bet?" Ryan asked, holding up

Alyssa looked up from her copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, "Huh? Fine, what?"

Ryan thought, "Hmm, You can't slap, be rude to, threaten, comment negatively, be a smart-butt, or say 'shut up' to anyone—except villains or people who _really, _really_, _**really**_, _REALLYdeserve it—while we're in 2011, or else you owe me five bucks. EVERY TIME YOU DO IT. Oh, and you can't sue anyone, either."

"Hey, look, I'm reading Harry Potter! Don't you love those?" Alyssa didn't really wanna bet, but she didn't wanna refuse, either.

Ryan gasped overdramatically, "Really? Alyssa, the person no one shoves, is _afraid_?"

_And I thought Cassandra was_ exaggerating _when she said Ryan drives people up the wall_, she thought.

She sighed, "Fine, fine, I accept this challenge,"

"Ryan, do you know the effects of what you've just done?" Wilbur asked.

"I'll be rich and dignified," Ryan grinned, completely missing the point.

"NO, she'll threaten, slap, sue—basically DO everything you said she shouldn't—you _after _the bet."

"Killjoy," Ryan muttered.

Jana came up to the table. "Hi, Alyssa and Ryan and Wilbur. Have you see-d Tellie and Cassie?"

"Stella was throwing eggs at Numbah 63.5 with Dustin, but I'm not sure where she is right now." Wilbur said.

"Last time I saw Cassandra she was kicking a vending machine." Ryan said. Then he switched his voice to a high, annoying voice, "Oh, I'm Cassandra, I'm tough and I hate everyone, especially Ryan Gilligan who never ever did anything to me, I just like hurting and bullying people!" And then he giggled annoyingly.

Jana laughed, but not at his "joke", "You like-like Cassandra, don't you?" Wilbur and Alyssa laughed loudly.

Ryan blushed, "NO, _I don't_! I _hate_ her!"

"You're so funny, Jana! That's a good prank!" Wilbur said between laughs. Ryan exhaled when he knew that the others didn't actually think Jana could be right.

"I never thought Jana of all people would prank Sector X's resident prankster!" Alyssa added.

* * *

**Rachel's office**

"We are _so_ sorry, Numbah 362," Cassandra said. Both she and Stella had spent most of the day apologizing to Numbah 362. They were embarrassed for what they did at the Sector V treehouse.

"I STILL THINK YOU SHOULD PUNISH THEM, RACHEL!" Fanny yelled. The two girls bowed down their heads so that no one could see their faces.

"Let it go, Fanny, they didn't know," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "We've spent an hour on this."

"But, Rachel, who are they?" Patton asked.

"I can hear you, you know," Cassandra said. "We may be from the future, but we're humans.

"Okay, miss smart-aleck, who are you?" Patton snapped.

"Drilovsky. Cassandra Ariel Drilovsky."

Rachel gulped and tuned Patton away from the girls. Fanny got mad at Stella, even if Stella apologized twenty times (with sugar on top) and offered to pay her all the money she wanted.

"That's super creepy," Patton commented.

"You know what's even creepier? Fanny said if she ever had a daughter, she would name her Cassandra!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Ask the name of the other one," Patton urged.

"Um, I can still hear you," Cassandra said over Fanny's yelling at Stella. "My sister," she pointed at Stella "is named Stella Marina Drilovsky."

"Patton, do you know the absolute creepiest part of this situation?" Rachel asked calmly.

"That they're sisters but they have different hair and eye colors?" He suggested.

"_No_, it's that you said you wanted two daughters named Sabrina and Stella. And that the girl with Fanny's preferred girl name is the sister of the girl with your preferred name!"

Patton thought, and then he said, "Ask them what their Numbahs are,"

"Again, I can hear you!" Cassandra said, exasperated. "We're from a multiracial family, that's why. And I'm Numbah 861 and she's Numbah 860."

"Why?" Patton asked her directly this time.

"Answer the question!" Patton said. Cassandra tried to stall by acting like some of her teammates.

"What kind of shampoo do you use?" Cassandra asked stupidly, sort of like Jana. "I'm pretty."

"ANSWER IT!"

"Um, I can sue you! I'm rich!" she lied, acting like Alyssa.

"Um, don't kill me!" the Jason tactic.

"You better show me some respect! My…friend is the supreme leader of the KND!" Wilbur's probable reaction; except that Taylor is his sister.

Nick would've said, "BOMB TIME!" and then pulled out one for evidence, to scare them. Patton was about to lose it, but Rachel told him to calm down and watch.

"Uh, want a Rainbow Gummy? Or maybe a sheet of stickers!" she tried Kara.

"Do you reeeee-leeee wanna get mad? I mean, really, do you?" Dustin would have said that.

Next, a Jasmine, "You know that you will get better answers if you're nice, rather than if you scare them?"

_How about Ry—okay, I'm not gonna go there_, Cassandra thought. She was about to sneak out silently, that was what Stella would've done.

"FINE!" she gave up. "We're the kids of Numbah 60—Patton Drilovsky—and Numbah 86—Fanny Fulbright. See, eighty-six and sixty beside each other makes 8660 but Stella dropped the extra 6 and then I added 1, so 860 and 861."

"Bu-bu-but, I'm Nu-numbah 86 and he-he's Numbah 60," Fanny stuttered, finally not screaming at Stella.

"Do you even like-like each other?" Cassandra asked.

"NO!" they said at the same time.

"Then obviously it's not you two. There's probably dozens of eighty-sixes and sixties out there." Cassandra shrugged. "But the Fanny Fulbright and Patton Drilovsky…not so sure…"

Patton and Fanny sighed in relief, but Rachel was still suspicious. Patton had straight black hair and gray eyes, while Fanny had wavy red hair and green eyes. Stella had wavy black hair and green eyes, while Cassandra had straight red hair and gray eyes.

"Um, at least be thankful that you had two _daughters _and no _sons_." Rachel pointed out.

"Three daughters," Cassandra corrected. "Our nineteen-year-old sister Sabrina is in college."

_SO THERE'S __THREE_? Fanny hollered in her head. _WITH __HIM_?

"NUMBAH 362!" said a voice which Stella knew could only belong to Dustin Beatles. He was running at Rachel with his sister, Kara. "What?"

"We have a situation," Kara said. "At the Sector V treehouse."

"What is it?" Rachel asked, alarmed. She was worried about them. **(A/N: Especially Nigel! LOL, JK!) **

"Numbah 3 has been kidnapped and Numbah 4 is missing," Kara stated.

Rachel was shocked, but the first thing she thought was, _Right, 3 and 4 go missing, so they send the creepy weirdoes who look like them to tell me. Nice, very nice. _

_OKAY, whadoIdo!_ She panicked now that her thought was over. With 2035 Sector X around she couldn't think straight.

2 B continued

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I've ever pointed this out before, but Stella sort of hates Dustin, but sort has a crush on him at the same time. Same with Dustin: he sort of hates Stella, but sort of has a crush on her at the same time. **

And now, continuing the weird conversations of me and my friends…

Stephanie: how strange…

Dana: Love _is_ strange!

Pammie (quietly): like you and a certain M-A-T-T

Gab: _Your face_ is strange!

Dana: STOP SAYING MEAN STUFF `BOUT MY FACE!

Stephanie and Matt: STOP IT!

Cara: Ehem…JEALOUS…Ehem…

Pammie: I know, right?

Cara: don't forget Nikki and Aaron!

Pammie: I didn't! But where are they? Even Ally, where is she?

Cara: I dunno, but they'll show up at some point. But I think Nikki's in China or somewhere.

Pammie and Cara: *waves to readers* BYE!


	10. Callie Winters and KUKI DID WHAT NOW?

**Has the world gone crazy?**

**I enabled anonymous reviews, so YOU HAVE NO REASON TO NOT REVIEW! Accio reviews! My favorite character in Harry Potter is Hannah Abbott. Didja' know that Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom get married in the future? How effin' sad; I always wanted Neville Longbottom + Luna Lovegood. **

**Word of the chapter:  
Effin' [Eh-finn]:  
1) Used to express frustration. (This is so effin' hard!)  
2.) To the highest degree. (I'm effin' happy!)  
3.) A very random word used when no other can be said. (That's so…effin'!) **

**IMPORTANT QUESTIONS WHICH WILL DETERMINE THE ENTIRE FUTURE OF THIS STORY:  
Which girl do you think is good for Wilbur?  
Who's the best match for Stella? (Most members of Sector X: **_**Dustin**_**, duh!)  
Who's the best for Nick?  
Who's better for Jason: Kara or Alyssa? **

**Gamewizard2008** – well, I'm kinda dyslexic and I was half-asleep and I wrote that in half an hour while eating a tomato sandwich… **[Someone in the audience: Just admit you got it wrong!] **Okay, fine. I got it wrong that it was 63.5, not 65.3.

**puppylove98162 **– Eh, okay. Everyone has opinions. No hard feelings? I still don't like Wilbur, though.

**MaxandFang101 **– humahhumahum, maybe… WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAP! There's gonna be something shocking revealed about the Beatles family! **(Actually **_**three**_** things shocking about the Beatles** **family…read to find out!)** Mrs. Neville Longbottom? (Oh Luna! You've got some competition. Meet _this _girl, MaxandFang101! Hehehehe)

**Eevee Blossom** – Hi! Yes it is very LOL-y whenever that happens.

**metasgirl **– First time reviewer? LALALALALA welcome to Candyfornia! And Tonks_ is_ super awesome!

* * *

**Moonbase  
**As we pick up the last chapter, we find Dustin rambling to the 2011 supreme leader. "And so then that chick with the hat—she's hot—told us that Numbah 3 was kidnapped and then we went here and then—"

"—now he's rambling to you and seriously shouldn't have commented on Numbah 5." Kara glared in a _keep-your-opinions-to-yourself-go-back-to-business!_ way.

"Sorry."

"So can you please help them?" Kara batted her eyelashes. "Numbah 1 said that he _needs_ you."

"No he didn't! Stop ly—" Dustin began, but Kara elbowed him.

"I'll try," Rachel said. _I'll try for_ Numbah 1.

**20 minutes later  
Sector V treehouse**

"…and then after that, he just disappeared!" Hoagie exclaimed.

Alyssa sauntered into the room, "Excuse me, but who exactly are we talking about?"

"YOU!" Fanny yelled. "You are the most stuck-up, bratty, spoiled pampered princess EVER! And I'm going to say that you are a—"

"So you were talking about me? I'm so honored," Alyssa said sincerely.

"Hey guys! Have you met my girlfriend Callie?" Wally came in the treehouse arm-in-arm with a white-blond, icy blue-eyed girl that was even taller than Kuki. Her blond hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a powder blue blouse, white jeans, and sky blue ballet flats, and two necklaces: one silver chain, and one string of pearls. Rachel thought that she looked like a snow queen.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Nigel, Abby, Hoagie, Rachel, Fanny, and Patton exclaimed.

Jason dropped to the ground and wailed, "NO! No, we do not need more Janas in the world!" which surprised everyone.

"My name is Callie Winters, K-A-L-L-Y W-I-N-T-U-R-Z. And he's Wallabee Beatles, W-A-L-L-U-H-B-E-Y B-E-A-D-L-E-S."** [A/N: the first person to guess **_**why**_** Callie Winters is her name gets…something!] **

"At least she can sorta spell," Abby said.

The real Jana came in wearing a blue fedora hat. "Hi! I'm back from the mall!"

Callie turned to Wally. "Wally-kins, why did you lie to me?"

"What? What did I lie about?" Wally put his hand up, wondering.

"THERE'S ANOTHER GIRL! Callie resembled a dragon rather than a snow queen now.

"I don't even know her!" Wally defended.

"Who's the pretty girl?" Jana asked.

"OKAY, okay, can we forget about this before it becomes a scream session?" Abby urged.

"It's alright. Let's go, Wally-kins." Abby, Hoagie, Patton, Fanny, Nigel, and Rachel shuddered. They kinda hoped Callie wouldn't be staying for long.

"She's not gonna be here for long, is she? She'll go at around the time Kuki comes back, right?" Hoagie hoped. "YOU KNOW, Kuki Sanban, Numbah 3, the Japanese girl who wears green?"

Wally silently cursed Hoagie with his eyes.

"WHO. IS. COOKIE. SONBON?" Callie growled.

Thinking fast, Jasmine pulled Kara in front of her. "This is Kuki Sanban, K-U-K-I S-A-N-B-A-N, number three."

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. WALLY-KINS. Got that, Cookie?" Callie fumed.

"I'm not Kuki Sanban! My name is Kara Ashley Beatles!"

"Whatever, Cara Ashleigh Beadles. Callie Winters is off to the mall, over and out."

"WAIT! Take me with you! You're the only other blond girl I've met that's actually pretty! Kah-lee!" Jana begged.

"Okay!" Callie was now back to cheerful mode. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jana, J-A-N-N-A-H." Callie and Jana linked arms and went off.

"Isn't Callie a dream?" Wally slurred, then fainted.

"Yeah, a _bad_ dream." Abby commented.

"What does she mean by 'only other blond girl she's met that's actually pretty'?" Rachel thought.

"It's okay, Rachel. You're the prettiest blond girl _I've_ ever met." Nigel reassured. Rachel blushed.

"IT'S SO CHEESY, LIKE THOSE HORRIBLE ROMANCE MOVIES!" Nick commented on Nigel and Rachel.

"Hey, let's watch one of those right now!" Stella suggested. Sector X ran into another room to find one.

"Wait," Abby snapped her fingers. "Did you hear Kara say what I thought she said?"

"'I'm not Kuki Sanban, I'm Kara Ashley Beatles,'" Fanny quoted.

"Kara Ashley Beatles!" Hoagie exclaimed. "That's it!"

"Is that Stella Drilovsky is _my_ daughter, then she's probably Wally's." Patton chimed in.

"But she has black hair and looks almost Asian! How on effin' earth can she be a Beatle!" Rachel said.

"HI! I'm back!" Kuki burst into the room. "What did I miss?"

"Kuki! Just the person we need!" Fanny said. "We were just going to tell you that Kara is—"

"Wait, Abby, I have excitinger news!"

"What is it, Kuki?" Abby groaned impatiently.

"I'm getting married!"

You know in those Animes whenever someone gets "pwned" or when something is a huge surprise that no one was expecting, there's that like, "TOING!" rubber band sound in the background? Yeah, they could practically hear that.

"Say what?" Abby gaped.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Nigel thought.

* * *

**Stats  
**Name: Callie Olivia Winters  
Age: 10  
birthday: December 17  
Hair color: towhead blond  
eye color: light blue (very icy)  
height: 5'4  
weight: 68 pounds

**Full names of Sector X: (these might help you tell whose kids is whose)  
**Nick—Nicholas James  
Jana—Janine Christina (Jana's name used to be Janica Rochelle. It was even _weirder_.)  
Jason—Jason Conner  
Jasmine—Jasmine Vanessa  
Alyssa—Alyssa Bianca Tiffany  
Ryan—Ryan Gavin

**Already revealed:  
**Wilbur Cole Gilligan  
Stella Marina Drilovsky  
Cassandra Ariel Drilovsky  
Dustin Melbourne Beatles (Although I don't think Kuki knows she's the mom yet)  
Kara Ashley Beatles

**Other weird ones I have came up with:**

Danielle or Daniella—Dana

Carmen or Catherine—Carly

Carina or Carissa—Cara

Evangeline—Eva

Angelina—Ava

Monica—Nikki

Alyssa—Ally

Katrina—Kara (Kuki's child is the only one that wasn't)

Katherine—Kyra

Clara—Claire

Lillian—Laine

Samantha—Sally

Sydney—Sara (Personally, I think this is the worst)

Ashleigh—Ashlyn

Elizabeth—Elaine

Janey—Jane

Jaelyn—Janey

Melissa—Missy

And the newest: Janine—Jana

Anyway, what do _you_ think is the absolute weirdest name combo on the list? And which are the ones that _you _would _actually use_? **(BTW: sorry for all the questions in this chapter!)  
**


	11. Rayne returns and a few other things

Has the world gone crazy?

**DISCLAIMER**—The only thing I, CandyforniaGurl851, own is future Sector X, this weird plotline, Angie, Callie, and Rayne and her teammates.

I have to say that this is my favorite chapter as of now. Oh, in this story Mushi's Numbah is 33 and Joey's Numbah is 44. They're the same age as Harvey and they're both in Sector W.

CandyforniaGurl851: *pants* AM…OUT…OF…IDEAS…FOR…THIS…CHAP

**Gamewizard2008**—Evangeline-Eva is personally my 2nd favorite, after Katherine-Kyra (Katherine-Kyra makes no sense, but I still like it). Your question cannot be answered for spoiler purposes. Sorry =(.

**puppylove98162**—Carina is the weirdest? It's a _real_ name! I think it's Spanish. Monica-Nikki is kinda weird but I still think Sydney-Sara is the absolute _WEIRDEST_.

**metasgirl**—hehe "effin' awesome." Glad to know you like it!

**MaxandFang101**—dude, I feel so bad for you.  
Alyssa: if you think of hurting Luna for _one second_—  
Ryan: Alyssa, remember the $5 you owe me?  
Alyssa: FUDGE!

* * *

**Sector V treehouse  
main room  
Sector X  
two days later**

Rachel McKenzie was having an important meeting with Sector V, Sector X, and Sector W to discuss Kuki's disappearance. Angie, Rachel's assistant, was there to take notes, but she goofed off more than worked.

"Alright team, we have a serious problem right now," Wilbur said. "Kuki is getting married. Who? Do you know, mama?"

"Before we start the meeting, let me ask: why is Numbah 362's brother's sector here?"Alyssa asked.

"Who are _you _and why are _you _here? What makes you so _important_?" Harvey spat.

"I'm Lily Starr, the youngest member of Sector X. _DNA_ makes me important," Alyssa answered loudly enough for only Harvey—and Rachel—to hear. _Lily Starr_? Rachel thought.

"We dunno, but we know it's not Wally. He's still pining over Callie." Abby said, ignoring Harvey and Alyssa. "She dumped him yesterday `cause _apparently _her fortune-telling sister Chloe said that Wally was meant to be with Kuki."

"Wow, even Callie knows that Wally and Kuki are meant to be," Jason commented.

"Okay. This is a hopeless situation. I'm gonna jump out the window now," Dustin said. Hewas_ joking, _right_?_

Stella grabbed his arm. "No, no, no, no, don't do that,"

Jana snorted. "Stella and Dustin like each other. It's so _cute_," she leaned over to Nigel and Rachel.

Kara sighed. "Well, _I'm_ not giving up yet. But if they jump, I jump." She was referring to Dustin, Mushi, and Joey.

"Why?" Nigel and Rachel asked.

"Because I'll have no family," she admitted. Rachel, Joey, Angie, and Sector V were confused. "I'm Kara Ashley Sanban Beatles, Numbah 34. Dustin is my brother, Wally and Kuki are my parents, Mushi is my aunt, and Joey is my uncle. I'm _**completely**_ sure that they're my parents."

"I'm Dustin Melbourne, Numbah 43, I'm her older brother," he said. "The window is _open_. I'm gonna jump in _3…2….1_—"

"WAIT!" Cassandra screamed.

"Why should I?" he asked

Cassandra motioned to Kara like a Vegas showgirl. "Because Kara has a plan!"

"Um, no I don't," she said bluntly.

"_I_ do, let's all die together!" Dustin said.

"People, please!" Kara snapped. "Jumping out of a window isn't gonna help! Listen up, I have a _plan _now! If this doesn't work, then the Beatle family is _in trouble_."

"Oh,_ now_ you come up with a plan. _Nice_, very _nice_." Alyssa said, oozing with sarcasm. Kara, Mushi, and even Rachel glared. "Sorry, just kidding! I can't help it, it's my nature so say things I don't mean!"

Mushi raised her hand. "Um, Kyra?"

"Kara," she corrected. "I know it really sounds like Kyra, but it's not."

"Yeah, Kara, I dunno if you've noticed, but I'm not a Beatle, I'm a _Sanban_."

"YES, you are! You get married to Joey _Beatles_, Numbah 44, THAT'S HIM"—she pointed to Joey—"in the future!" Kara slammed. Both Mushi and Joey blushed.

**5 minutes later (plan cannot be revealed for spoiler purposes)**

"That sounds so cool, Kara!" Abby exclaimed. Kara smiled brightly.

"Is that possible?" Nigel asked.

Jana opened her mouth, "Anything's possible when you have Jasmine Vanessa—"Jasmine covered Jana's mouth before she could say the rest.

"Right, Janine Christina—" this time, Wilbur covered Jasmine's mouth.

Suddenly, the room went really dark and a storm cloud appeared _inside_ the treehouse. "Kara Ashley Beatles, your time is almost up," said a big, booming man voice.

"What? What did I do?" Kara asked, panicked.

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do: _you must stop Kuki Sanban's wedding_!"

"Why me? Make Dustin do it! He's…handsome-_ish_…and he likes homeless people…"

"Because you're the _girl_. Boys are kind of stupid and cannot handle the responsibility."

"'Stupid' and 'boy' in one sentence?" Jana thought for a moment. "HI NUMBAH 86!"

A girl with long black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing a green hoodie, baggy jeans, and white sneakers. "And if you don't do it, we'll _all _be gone." Everyone stared open-mouthed at her.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Abigail Rayne Beatles, also known as Abby or—usually—simply Rayne. I'm in Sector W, and we're all dead. Father captured us and we were all killed. Like Sector Z, except we'll never be as great as them. `Kay? My teammates were Skylar Day, Stormi Summers, Claudia Forrest, and Alison Winters."

"That _almost_ convinced me," Harvey said. "Except Sector W is _my_ Sector!"

"If you haven't figured it out yet, we're your successors, Numbah 363," Rayne explained. "In the future there are more girl operatives since most of the boys died in a 2017 war _WHICH I WILL NOT DESCRIBE_."

"You're Lee Ames!" Alyssa yelled suddenly. "You're rich, right?"

"I don't really like to brag about it," Lee reddened when Harvey, Tommy, and Paddy looked at him.

"I'm rich, too. My mom is a super-famous actress and supermodel named Tara Starr. One day I got so bored and I Googled all the rich kids throughout history and your data came up. My name is Lily, by the way," they shook hands. Sonya huffed.

"LIAR!" Sonya screamed. "Numbah 86 told me that your name was Alyssa!"

"Who?" Alyssa tried to look innocent. "I don't know_ anyone _named Alyssa."

"Sown-yah, leave the girl alone," Tommy said. "What's her name? Lily…Evans?"

"Seriously, dude, _Lily Evans_? You have got to stop reading Harry Potter," Paddy said.

Ryan, who had fell asleep drooling on the coffee table, woke up and said, "HARRY POTTER! WHO SAID HARRY POTTER? I LOVE HARRY PO—" Cassandra pushed his head back down.

"There's an email from Kuki!" Nigel exclaimed, looking at the computer. Everyone rushed towards the computer except Harvey. Harvey stuck his tongue out at Nigel.

* * *

_January 31, 2011_

_Dearest teammates + Numbah 362,_

_Hi! I missed you all! I'm getting married at the Flufferton Chapel downtown on February 2, 2011. Please be there! _

_Love,  
Kuki June Sanban  
Numbah 3 of Sector V_

**OMG TTLY TO BE CONTINUED LOL**

* * *

If you still don't get it, the name Callie means "Most beautiful" in Greek (apparently) and her last name is Winters because of her icy cold personality, pale everything, and the whole "Snow Queen" thing going on.

Future Sector W name puns:

Abigail Rayne Beatles—rain

Skylar Day (the poltergeist girl from chapter 3)—sky/day

Stormi Summers—stormy/summers

Claudia Forrest—cloud/forest

Alison Winters—sun/winter

Gets it? They sound like weird superheroes, Heheheehe


	12. A real chap not a boring filler

Has the world gone crazy?

Oh, I made a mistake in the last chapter. It was supposed to be January 29 instead of January 31.

**Arissaprincess321**—Yeah, Patton's the dad.

**Gamewizard2008**—In this story, operatives are allowed to take the Numbahs of decommissioned operatives; I _think_ I said it in chapter 6 (This thing is set 1 ½ years after the series, so they might've been decommissioned). And Angie's named _in honor_ of LazyPencilLender's character, plus Angie sounds like "Angel" and it's some weird ironic joke because she's so evil.  
Reasons why it's not: (I don't mean to make you feel bad)  
1.) Mine is named Angela, hers is named Angelina  
2.) Mine is named Angela Carlson; hers is named Angelina Blake (I think, I'm not really sure).  
3.) My Angie hates Harvey.  
4.) Mine has black hair with purple and orange streaks, hers has…something else.  
5.) Mine is Numbah 71, hers is Numbah 119  
6.) _MOST IMPORTANT REASON_: I don't have a right to use someone else's character without permission. =(

**MaxandFang101**—Yeah, LOL

* * *

**Feb 2, 2011  
Flufferton Chapel **

When Sector V minus Kuki got to the front of the line entering the chapel, no one could believe that they'd let this day come.

"Nigel Uno," he was wearing a black tux.

"Abby Lincoln," she was wearing a long-sleeved blue dress and her usual red cap and white shoes.

"Hoagie Gilligan," he was wearing a light blue tux.

When they got in, Rachel was already there with Fanny and Patton. "Sector V, over here!" she waved. She was wearing lavender knee-length tea party dress, violet kitten heels, and her blond hair was in a high ponytail. Fanny was wearing a one-shouldered dark green dress with a three-fourths length sleeve, white ballet flats, and her hair had been forcibly straightened for the event. Patton was wearing a military green tux and black sneakers. Both Fanny and Patton had the same angry expression on their faces.

"`Ello, Numbah 362, have you had a fine morning?" Nigel asked.

"At ease," Rachel giggled. "And yes, it was going good until _Fanny_ threw a flat iron at me." She glared. Fanny glared back.

"Where's Wally?" Patton asked. Abby and Hoagie looked around and shrugged.

* * *

**Chapel Lobby**

"I'm Dustin Beatles. I'm pretty sure I was invited," Dustin said to the bouncer.

"Yo' not on the list," Rob, the bouncer, said.

"But I'm related to the bride!" Dustin argued.

"Then you must be a very _hated _relative," Rob fired back.

* * *

**Beatles house**

_Ice, ice baby, _Wally's cellphone rang. _Ice, ice baby,_

"WHADDAYA WANT AT BLOODY 7:00 IN THE MORNIN'? HUH, PUNK!" Wally screamed into the phone.

"This is your daughter, Kara Ashley," Kara spoke slowly. "And it's 11:20 am, dad."

Wally checked the clock. She was right. "Sorry. Where are you?"

"Flufferton chapel. The wedding's at one. Uncle Nigel's already here."

"So what's your plan?"

"When Kuki comes out, we'll—DUSTIN, STOP BITING THE BOUNCER'S LEG BEFORE I BITE _YOURS_! Yeah, I said that."

"Kara, we've got to go," Wally heard another girl say. "Just don't tell him the plan."

"Plus, wouldn't it be awesomer if your plan was a _surprise_?" a boy said. Wally started to tense up.

_Call ended_, his phone flashed.

"Kuki, I'm sorry for bringing Callie into the picture and I really want you back. _Please_, Kuki," Wally said to himself.

* * *

**Chapel Lobby**

"How do I get into that cruddy wedding?" Dustin wondered.

"I don't know, but mom said she'll let _me_ in," Kara bragged.

Dustin thought for a while. "AHA! I've got it!"

"Got _what_?" Alyssa (or rather Lily) asked.

Dustin put a fedora on his head and said to Rob, "Good morning, dear sir. I am Duke Aaron Flufferton; my great-grandfather Sir Erwin Flufferton—father of Baron Edwin Flufferton, father of my father King Adam Flufferton—founded this chapel in 1709. I would be delighted if to inspect how my great-grandfather's chapel is going along nowadays." He said with a British accent. He pulled Jana beside him. "And this is my wife, Nicole Flufferton."

Also in British, Jana said, "Greetings, I am Nicole Margaret Fluffingman."

"It's _Flufferton_, dear!" Dustin hissed.

"My apologies…honey."

Rob was dumb enough to let Dustin and Jana through. "Enjoy the wedding, Mr. and Mrs. Flufferton."

"I can't believe that worked!" Kara thought.

"I don't think they're gonna pull off being married," Stella said bitterly.

"Oooo, girl, you jellin' on them," Ryan in a _trying-to-be-cool_ fashion.

"Puh-lease, Jana is her best friend and she like-likes Dustin, so she's _obviously_ jellin'." Alyssa said matter-of-factly.

"WHO TOLD HER?" Stella screeched.

"Dude, _everyone_ knows," Nick said.

"That's a wedding I _don't_ mind planning," Kara joked. Everyone except Stella laughed.

* * *

**Inside chapel**

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Kuki Sanban and… **[Will be said next chapter]**"

* * *

**Sorry for the evil cliffhanger! I have to be in school in, like, thirty minutes and I haven't even showered yet. Bye! **

**Aaron (to Nikki): Remember the time we did that whole Flufferton thing?  
Nikki: Up to this day I am still trying to forget it!**

**Seriously, my friends really did that to get into a hotel or whatever that thing was (It didn't work). Yes, Nikki really messed up on "Fluffingman."**

**Nikki: If I wasn't so **_**desperate**_** that day, I would've said, "**_**I'm not his wife**_**! **_**I **_**hate **_**him**_**!"  
Dana and Cara: "**_**Greetings**_**, **_**I am Nicole Margaret Fluffingman**_**," *laughs* "**_**It's**_** Flufferton, **_**dear**_**!" *laughs again*  
Dana: Ha, that's **_**always**_** funny **

* * *

**Pairings in 2035 Sector X:  
**Ryan/Cassandra  
_the enemies_

Stella/Dustin  
_partners in crime_

Nick/Jana  
_the idiots_ (Sorry, guys, but it's true)

Wilbur/Jasmine  
_the smarty-pants/know-it-alls_

Alyssa/Jason  
_the opposites _


End file.
